


at the speed of 100mph

by arurun



Series: a deeper look into them. [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arurun/pseuds/arurun
Summary: his life's just a bunch of decisions, coming at the speed of 100 mistakes per hour.





	at the speed of 100mph

_**"Do you want to live with Mother, or Father?"** _

The first mistake I made was thinking that the decision was mine to make.

Mom and Dad were almost never together. The dark, bloody hands of the Mafia held my father away from my mother. And my mother-- who was nothing but a young waitress that worked in a run-down bar, had to live in hiding.

When they eventually were separated by familial conflict, I was given a choice.

At the time, I was young, naive and dear-- I brought a bright, beaming smile to my face and answered, _"I want to be with Mommy!"_

And Mom smiled at my reply. She smiled, but Dad cried.

Because at the next moment, Dad shot Mom in the forehead.

And then, Dad brought me away into the Mafia.

-

**"Would you rather die a scoundrel and a traitor, or would you rather die right now, like the useless lackey boy you are?"**

A gun was at my forehead.

I was a boy with no ambition, no talents, no skills, and no use. Even as I reached my teens, I was shoved down to a failure, to the useless corners with the maids and servants in the household.

When I looked into the gun barrel, I felt no fear. In fact, I felt elated. My eyes met the perpetrator, and he eyed me, an eyebrow raised, waiting for my answer patiently.

I smirked. 

_"Scoundrel sounds great."_

'Bastard Child' was getting to be quite a bore, after all.

-

**"Would you accept this job, and die for my sake?"**

After bringing myself up rank after rank, this wasn't what I expected. As our Family drove itself to ruins, I was the only one to stay by my boss's side, supported him, and gave all I had for him.

I was his right hand man now, and I believed it was the least I could do.

I was his right hand man now, and thus I never thought he would turn to me this way.

He was sad, though. He looked like he was in anguish. Like he was in dismay, in despair, in utter agony to have to tell me this new fact. I was the only trustworthy man he had in the Family, and thus there was no one else to send.

And as the only trustworthy man left by his side, I left him.

-

**"Would you rather die an idiotic puppy licking your master's shoes; or would you join my side as my newest child?"**

You'd think such an offer would've presented itself to me before I was beaten half to death.

But now, with a migraine crushing my brain, and the sharp throbs tearing itself into every nerve; the hand reached out to me.

The hand almost too close to me, which just a little strength and I could reach it--

My eyes close as I breathed out a sigh.

I look up into the sky as I, once again, become a traitor.

-

**"So, would you kill, or would you like to be killed?"**

It seems I am but a harbinger of death.

As this Family, too, falls to pieces, everyone began to draw their swords towards each other. The Family was exploding from the inside out, and here I was, sitting by the Boss, watching the gun barrel as it points to my forehead.

_What a bore._

Having gun barrels pointed to my head has literally been the only thing my life consisted. I was calm. So, so calm, because, really, I've been in this situation too much.

 _Maybe this time, I should just die,_  I thought. But instead, I pulled the trigger.

The Boss screams out in agony, for he did not expect me to have had a gun pointed at his stomach. 

I twist the gun out of his hand, and, fired right at his forehead.

-

**"You're Scoundrel, aren't you? Care to join my Family?"**

Scoundrel. I wonder when that became my title; I wonder when that became my name?

Nevertheless, I turned to the woman with a smile. 

She held herself with dignity and confidence. She smiled back at me, her cloudy blue eyes looking at me with a gaze I felt calmed by.

Her dark green, almost black hair stretched down to her shoulders, and she looked to be my age. A strange, flower shape marked the underneath of her left eye; and an orange pacifier hung around her neck as if it was a necklace.

"You called me a scoundrel." I told her, "You know what I am, and what I will become to you." It was a warning, but my voice could muster no more than a tired, pained tone I really didn't want to use. "You're better off nowhere near me." 

She was Mafia, and she was a leader. She wouldn't have come to me otherwise. She was a kind person, but I really didn't want to ruin anymore Families. 

I'm better off being alone for the rest of my time.

"I know," her answer surprised me. "But this here's not about me, it's about you. I want you in my Family, and hey, Family's all about charging towards problems together as one, aren't we?"

I still don't know why I took her hand that day.

-

**"Would you take care of the Family for me?"**

She was dying.

She was dying, and I could do nothing about it.

On her deathbed, she smiled at me. The same smile she wore on the day I met her; the day I joined her and the day I fell in love with her.

But yet again, here I was, powerless as everything dear to me crumbles to dust.

I held her cold hand, and planted a soft peck on her back of her palm-- "Yeah," I forced out, giving her one last smile, "Yeah, I will."

And as her eyes close for one last time, she lays still, no longer moving.

"Just leave it to me." I promised.

-

**"Will you follow me?"**

Her daughter was the same as herself. Holding herself with incredible dignity and confidence, blossoming with pride and exuding the kindness, the gentleness that ran through her bloodline.

Watching her gave me nothing but nostalgia, and heartburn. She tugged at my heartstrings, but I fell to my knees.

And on that day, my Master changed once again.

_(I really am a Scoundrel, aren't I?)_

But this time, I will serve this Master to my death.

-

**"Why?"**

I couldn't resist a chuckle.

Who was she to say this? Trying to shoulder all the burden on herself, trying to sacrifice herself for her comrades-- Really, she was just as reckless as her mother!

She really was everything like the woman who changed me; She was everything like the woman I loved with all my heart.

But she was different. I rubbed the tears out of her eyes and gave her a smile.

"Hey, princess," It was my turn to ask a question now.

**"Won't you use my Flames too?"**

_This time, I properly served my master to the end of my life._

 


End file.
